Tagalong
by lsgirl988
Summary: Thorne says the wrong thing and it sets Shaiden off on a heated sadness. My best idea for a splatalot story by far.
1. Chapter 1

It was mid Summer in the Splatalot kingdom. That meant some happy defenders but others were...not so much. For instance Ballista and Gildar hated sweating, Thorne, well he hates every season, Tinkor preferred spring and fall,and Knightriss felt like the year went on too fast. The happier defenders were Shaiden because it left her more time to practice, Kook because he could fly all day, Skabb because the nights were warm so he could sleep in his cave, and Crocness because she would spend the day swimming with Albert. Plus most of the defenders were mad at each other. Thorne was mad at Kook,as usual, and Shaiden was in between that because she mostly hung out with the both of them,Gildar and Skabb were fighting over how it was better to smash than to bash, Ballista was telling Croc how awful she looked from swimming so much,and Tink and Knightriss because she wanted him to work on new inventions but he had mechanics block. Thorne was in his lab working on a new slime trying to remain cool but couldn't possibly so he went to the dining room and got some iced tea. He found his sister in the dining room with the same icy beverage face red from heat looking exhausted and had sweat on her brow. He looked over at her as she gulped her tea. "Practicing... all day." She answered to his nodded but then glared at his glass when the worlds most annoying defender came in laughing. He cut off his laugh when he saw Thorne and turned to Shaiden. "Well it's good to see _**you**_ Shaiden." Shaiden just groaned and stood up and walked away leaving the two arguing. They had been fighting for 3 weeks and it was driving her nuts. In the dining room the two morons were having a heated argument about who made Shaiden leave and didn't noticed the ninja entered once again to retrieve her glass. "Oi it was all your fault she wouldn't have left if you hadn't been so rude you feathered freak!" "Who you callin feathered freak?! It was probably your fail of a mohawk that scared her off!" "Oh my lord it was both of you! I am sick and tired of the constant bickering like little kids! You are annoying and immature and are driving me up the wall!" They both turned their heads at the ninja as she shouted at them with absolute fury on her face. "It's like watching Gildar brush his hair, Aggravating!"She shouted. Then turned on her heels and left leaving their jaws hanging grabbed her splatana and stormed the way out she found Gildar coming inside. "Why hello Shaiden, you look angry, I can tell because your face is red, which by the way is not your color." "I am so not in the mood Gildar." Gildar just smirked and rolled his eyes. He knew why she was angry, she was the only that wasn't fighting with someone but was in between a fight. She stomped off with a groan and slashed at invisible targets as she did. She continued stomping into the forest to a place she had never been before. It was nice. It had plenty of animals and a lake and it was clear with trees surrounding it. She decided to stay for awhile. Later on that night at the castle it was dinner time. The ninja still hadn't returned from her trip but very few were worried because they figured she was still mad at her brother and Kook. However they should have been. She was so lost that she didn't know what to do. She knew that they wouldn't worry about her being gone for too long. The next day she was exhausted from tramping through the forest so she stopped for a rest. Then she realized that she had no clue how far she was from the castle or where she was. Back at the castle when she hadn't shown up at breakfast,lunch, or dinner, Thorne felt bad. He realized how mad she truly was and went up to her room. He wasn't surprised to find it locked but brought out the key and walked in. He didn't find her in her room, the castle grounds, her hideout, or the he was worried. Shaiden woke up feeling dizzy from heat and was completely dehydrated. She would have packed a water bottle if she planned on getting lost. The heat became unbearable to her so she found the lake and waded in it. She got into it but quickly jumped out it was also hot. "A bit hot isn't it?" She jumped at the familiar voice. She turned to see Croc staring back at her. "Thank god! How did you find me?" "For a ninja you are surprisingly easy to find. Plus Thorne asked me to find you so I really had no choice." Shaiden shook her head and groaned at the mentioning of her brother. "Now c'mon we're not that far from the castle." She followed after her until they reached the went to get a glass of cold water when she heard it. They were at it once again. "You stupid bird you are useless first you make my sister leave then you ruin all of my slime mixtures!" "Thorne I didn't mean to spill your tea all over them it was an accident!" "Oh my word do you hear yourselves?" She yelled as she walked into the room. "Oh hey look Shaiden's back!" "Shaiden stay out of this! I don't need you tagging along like you always do! God you can be annoying!" Shaiden stared back at her brother with wide eyes that were brimming with tears. Then she ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Splatalot. Warning!** **This chapter = dramatic you have been warned!**

Thorne knew it wasn't the nicest thing to say but it was true. She followed him to the castle from England,she always is in between his and Kook's fights, and she could be annoying a lot of the time. He didn't regret what he said or even feel bad because he knew she wouldn't be mad. Crocness looked at him with her jaw dropped, shook her head and followed after was fast but not faster than light itself like the ninja. She also knew that Shaiden wasn't acting right. Normally she would be mad at Thorne for a night or two but she _never_ found that strange so she followed her scent until she found the girl. She was careful and quiet as if not to disturb her. Shaiden apparently had not noticed her comrade. She sat on a rock overlooking the lake with the reflection of the moon on the water rippling against the tips of her boots on the edge of the back was heaving violently and she was hyperventilating like a fat man on a treadmill at top speed. She sobbed for about ten minutes before she noticed Croc.

"It would be more normal for someone to see _**me**_ cry rather than see you cry, Shaiden."Croc stated softly.

"I-It's that Thorne never ever said anything like that to me really hurt." She answered back.

"Ahh so you two are that weird brother sister duo that never fights hmm?" Croc asked while she smirked with one brow raised.

"Well obviously not! We fight alot but this was different. See because I'm telepathic I could tell he meant it."

"I get it. I'll leave you alone so you can compose yourself, come back to the castle when you're ready. Thorne will be dead when you get back though."

"Okay. I should be back in a little while and thanks Croc. Really."

Shaiden was still for a minute or two and sighed she was so upset with her knew she wasn't exactly the best little sister but a tagalong? She tried to let him do his own thing most of the time. She turned to the moon and watched it for a few minutes when she heard rustling behind her. She didn't know what to expect so she drew her splatana.

"Stupid bird! That was my foot!" A deep cruel voice whisper hissed.

"I am sorry but it is dark!" A louder australian voice whispered.

"Those idiots better not have followed me!" Shaiden thought to herself.

She did her ninja thing and basically disappeared from the sight of the boys. She appeared behind the two in the bushes only seconds later but boys didn't notice. She then grabbed them each by their ears and pulled them into the clearing while they shouted in pain behind her.

"I cannot believe you two! First off, never,ever follow me! Secondly, you two are fighting...AGAIN! I swear I am going to kill you!"

"Shaiden we followed you for a specific reason." Kook started but when Shaiden glared at him with a glare that only could be described as the wrath of Shaiden glare. "Thorne why don't you tell why we followed her considering that it was your idea."

Shaiden raised her eyebrow irritatedly than stated "Go on Thorne, tell me why you two followed me? Was I being too tagalongish for your liking?"

"Wow! Really I make one word mistake and you hate me!? Really? Well then I hate you! I never cared!" He snarled back furiously.

Kook even took a step back at that one.

"You-you can't mean that!" Shaiden croaked back sadly.

"Oh but I can and I do! You don't deserve to be a defender! You are small and weak!" Thorne retorted angrily

Thorne turned and stomped away leaving an unable to cry Shaiden standing there numbly. Kook didn't know what to say or do so he returned to the castle. Shaiden contemplated what she could do and made her decision. She returned to the castle and heard quiet voices coming from the Green Team hallway.

"...That's when he said he hated her and that he never cared. But then he also said he wishes she had never become a defender and told her she was small and weak!"She heard Kook announce to whoever was in his room quietly.

"Ugh what is wrong with him? I will splatbow him to the face if you want me to."The blonde archer replied.

"Poor Shaiden. I wonder how she's doing. Is she still in the forest...wait forget it I smell her she just got home." Croc stated sadly.

Shaiden walked by their opened door quickly so that they wouldn't see her. It didn't work. Ballista ran out and gave her a hug. While Kook stood back awkwardly. Croc just watched the way Shaiden was had a plan. She could tell from just looking at her.

Shaiden wrote a note and packed up her things. She grabbed everything and left.

**Little did she know that she was being followed once again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AHHHHHHH This story is in full swing! It's so exciting to see all of you get so well...excited. I wanted to thank Bluejay026, akl110998233, and from a hopeless teen, for all of you nice reviews and support! Furthermore...I do not own splatalot...obviously. Let the story begin...**

"Thorne! Thorne! Get up here! NOW!" Ballista could be quite loud when she wanted to be.

"Gosh Ballista I'm coming!" Thorne trudged up the stairs to his sisters room. His head hurt for a reason he couldn't entered the room to not find his sister but to find Ballista, Kook, Croc, Gildar, and Knightriss standing there.

"Where's Shaiden?" He asked feeling very confused.

Ballista threw her hands in the air and looked at him with pure disgust.

"That is what **we** want to know!" She answered furiously. He had never seen Ballista so angry before.

"Sheesh Ballista calm down what happened is a good question because all I remember is waking up yesterday and eating breakfast but the rest is a blur." He didn't really get his answer but he did get a lot of mean looks. Then suddenly Kook pulled out his phone.

"This is what happened about half an hour ago. This is why Ballista is so angry like the rest of us." Kook stated quietly.

Thorne watched the video. It was dark and he could see trees going darker behind him quickly. Then the camera went into focus. He saw his sister looking very mad at him at someone. Apparently she was mad at him. Then he went pale as he heard himself answer her question by saying that he never cared and that he hated her and how she didn't deserve to be a defender.

"Crap... that wasn't me. I don't remember any of that." He said once he had finished viewing the video.

"Oh of course not! "That wasn't me" "That's what they all say!" Ballista sneered.

"Ballista I'm serious I don't remember any of that. And woah woah woah what do you mean you guys don't know where Shaiden is?"

They all started arguing and Croc was having trouble getting herself heard.

"HEYYY! If you could all knock it off and listen I believe she left you a little clue Thorne!"

Thorne looked over at Croc to she her holding a letter with his name on it. He took the letter and opened it. He made a face as he read the following:

_Dear Thorne,_

_Sorry about following you here but you are, were, my big brother. I couldn't even think of my life without you. But if you don't care about me and you hate me like you say, then I cannot stay at the castle. It wouldn't be fair to either me or you. Plus it will be easier for you guys to have an even 8 defenders rather than an odd nine. I know you're first thought may not be to find me but don't try. You do realize that I am a ninja and am rather good at hiding. I'll be traveling until I find a new home. Sorry for all those years. _

_- Shaiden_

"Great. Just great. Now even I think that I am the biggest jerk in the world." Thorne said after reading the note.

"Well what did the note say?" Gildar finally spoke.

"Does it have your name..sorry it said that she ran away and to not look for her." He answered.

"I'll hold a meeting to tell Tinkor and Skabb, I believe they'll be devastated. I'm very disappointed in you Master Thorne." Knightriss stated leaving the room.

"She's not the only one Thorne." Ballista stated more calmly as the others nodded in agreement then left him standing alone in his former sisters room. As he turned to leave something caught his eye. It flashed in the corner of his eye as he turned towards it. Her splatana newly polished and shiny remained in her belt case which was hanging off her closet handle.

"Sorry Shaiden but you know I'm gonna have to find you to give you back these. But regretfully I'm gonna need some help."

"I regret to tell you that we have lost Shaiden from our team, our family, of defenders." Knightriss explained sadly. Skabb went rigid but Tinkor sobbed. The Throne came downstairs and grabbed Skabb and asked him to find the rest of the green team then to meet him in his room. Skabb agreed and went in the opposite direction of Thorne. Thorne then went to find Gildar and Ballista. Sadly he needed them too. Once they had all gathered in his room he explained why he needed each of them.

**Poor Thorne...NOT! Do you think he did it? Are you all on the edge of your seats? Who's following Shaiden...? Find out next chapter.**

**Preview:**

**"Who who are you?" Shaiden asked weakly... her ankle hurt sooooo badly.**

**"Well I am Lilly and this is my twin sister Lola. We are here to help you."**

**They then kicked her ankle so hard she blacked out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Awww every time I read my reviews a huge smile spreads across my face. I want to thank Alex (akl110998233), Talia (from a hopeless teen), Were Shadic, and Bluejay026. As always I do not own Splatalot...If I did Shaiden and Croc would still be on it. Happy Fanfic day and may the odds be ever in your favor...JK I'll let you read now.**

Shaiden had the full effect of what her brother had said. On the outside she was the tough ninja people knew her for but on the inside she was crumbling. She couldn't cry and she was completely numb. She hated leaving but it had to happen or else she would hate herself forever for being such a burden to Thorne. It was pitch black and she couldn't see very well. She heard little footsteps behind her but every time she turned around there was no one. She couldn't tell if she was imagining it or not but every time she turned around she heard two little girls giggling. She was just about to call out to them when she caught her foot on a log. She went tumbling down a rocky hill. She landed hard on her ankle. She went to stand but black spots danced in her eyes. Crap...

Meanwhile back at the castle, Thorne was explaining his plan to the others. Since the attackers weren't coming for a few weeks they decided to let Knightriss and Tinkor remain at the castle.

"I need you Skabb because you know the woods really well, Ballista because you can hunt, Gildar because we can use your strength, Kook because...um, uh, you can fly? And Croc for your senses." Thorne explained to the large group in his room.

"This had better not really be about you wanting to give her the splatana back. Because if it is only about that and not you trying to apologize or begging for forgiveness than I'm not coming." Gildar stated. Thorne noticed that out of the entire group, Gildar was the maddest at the moment. When most of the group left for some well needed rest he pulled Gildars most trusted friend aside.

"Ballista, why is Gildar more mad than the rest of you?" He asked kinda worried.

"Duh! Shaiden isn't only your little sister! She is basically ours too. Gildar is just being the protective one at the moment and wants to destroy anything or anyone that hurts her. At the moment thats you. So word of advice, stay away from Gildar if you want to live." She answered.

Thorne realized how true that was. Not everybody liked him at the castle besides Shaiden, because he wasn't the friendliest, but Shaiden on the other hand, well everybody liked her. He suddenly realized also that it was weird that he didn't remember anything.

He went into his lab and realized he wasn't alone. In the dark corner was no other than his missing sister. If you think you're confused imagine how Thorne must have felt.

"Why hello Thorne I bet you're wondering how I'm here. Well I won't be here long." She answered with a new kind of British accent. That was when Thorne realized that it wasn't his sister.

"So "Shaiden", it seems to have slipped my mind but where did we grow up again?" He asked skeptically.

" Uhm uh I London...?" She answered with a question.

"No it was Blackpool! Who are you?" He asked standing up.

"You should know because not only am I your sister, but I'm also you." Finishing her sentence with a perfect impression of his voice.

"It was you! You're the one that made her hate me!"

"Oh contraire you're the one that hates her!"

"I never said that, you did!"

"I know but who would believe you if you told them? No one? That's what I thought." With that she left the room and never returned. Little did she know that her words were being recorded.

"Ouch! Holy moly I think I broke my ankle!" Shaiden gritted her teeth and breathed through the pain.

"Hi that looked like it hurt. Are you okay? Does it hurt lots? One time my brother flicked my ear and it didn't hurt." A small british voice came from the shadows.

"Please forgive her she's a bit dense. My name is Lily and that's my twin sister Lola and we couldn't but notice you're predicament." A smarter more sophisticated voice rang out. Then the cutest 9 year old twin girls walked out of the shadows.

"Smart for such a little girl." Shaiden thought to herself. "Do you know of any doctors nearby?"

"Of course! Our own brother is one! He lives quite a distance away though. Maybe we can call him. By the way _Shaiden_, nobody really calls us Lily or Lola, most people call me Flora because I love flowers and they call her Athena because she's quite smart actually." Lily explained.

"You probably thought I was an idiot but I'm not." Lola answered.

Then a gruff voice called from behind. "There you two are! I have been worried sick! Now come on and- woah who's your friend is she alright?" A tougher british voice called.

"I'm fine go with your brother." She answered for the twins.

"No no no you aren't okay. You have a broken ankle that needs fixed. My name is Noah but the girls call me Thorne because apparently I'm not nice to them." He replied.

"Oh that's a cool na- wait Thorne! Thorne is your name? That's really weird." She answered with a strained voice as she breathed shakily through her pain.

"Um yeah I suppose it is. I'll be back in a minute." He stood up brushed the dirt off his knees and turned away but smiled at her when he had to switch directions.

"He's really cute." She thought to herself. Then it dawned on her.

"How did you know my name was Shaiden?" She asked weakly. Her ankle hurt soooo badly.

"Ha ha I was waiting for you to notice. We know everything about you. Now stay away from our brother. Got that? He's all we got left and we can't waste him on some stupid ugly girl like you. But as far as he knows we're here to help so let's ease some of that pain shall we sis?" Lola asked her twin evilly.

"Oh I think we shall! Remember how I said I liked flowers? Well right now you're lying in poison ivy! Have a good rest little ninja!" She answered back in a tone more nasty than her sisters. Then they both kicked her ankle and jumped on it. Then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Thorne and the rest of the surly group of defenders went into the forest and almost immediately Croc and Ballista took the lead. They stepped away from the group and spoke quietly to each other.  
" You sense her right?" Ballista asked kinda worried.  
"Yeah but I didn't like what I heard. I heard a young british voice scream and whimper." Croc said looking around.  
"I can tell she was here and which way she went. Shall we tell Thorne what you heard?"  
"Absolutely! Thorne will go on anger and we'll all get there faster."  
Then the both turned and returned to the rest where they explained what they heard.  
"WHAT!? Ugh this is all my fault! First I yell at her for no reason and now she's caught up in who knows what and she's hurt." Throne was angry. No he was more than angry. He was furious with himself.  
Thorne stormed through the forest causing the rest of them to quickly follow behind. Crocness quickly turned them around and lead them in the right direction. They soon came across the a small patch of poison ivy. Ballista warned them about it. Then they saw Croc put her hand up to stop them and make them go silent.  
"This is where her scent stops. She's here." Croc told them looking around.  
"Um yeah! It doesn't take a croc to see her right over there." Gildar told her. They all turned their heads to where the viking was looking. Thorne ran over to her and cradled her in his arms. She was pale and passed out. Obviously in pain. Then he saw her ankle.  
"C'mon let's take her back to the castle." He turned to the rest of the defenders and they nodded and turned to go back.  
"Oh I so don't think so! She isn't going anywhere!" A male voice came from the shadows.  
"Who do you think you are? She's my little sister and she's coming home!" Thorne yelled so loud that his sister awoke.  
"Ugh...THORNE!? What the heck?!" Shaiden asked groggily when she saw her brother.  
"Oh such a sweet family reunion." The voice from the shadows called out.  
"Wait a second I know that voice!" Gildar said suddenly angry. They had walked right into their territory. The Gladiators of Smashalot are never pleased when they see their closest neighbors.  
"Oh good you aren't as stupid as I thought!" The voice showed himself accompined by 3 unfamiliar faces. Orion! And a set of twins and a dude that was like Shaiden's age.  
Then the twins morphed into someone they did know. Ruby! When the teen stayed the same Thorne was a bit surprised.  
"Noah!" Shaiden spat at the teen.  
"Surprise!" Noah spat back.

**Now before I get a nastygram about Orion, I did get Bluejay's permission to use him. That came out of the genius of Bluejay's mind. Furthermore... Yayyyyyyyyyyy! I'm short again! But still so happy with the fact I get to bring back some familiar faces. If you don't know who Orion or Ruby are, go read The Ka splat of Doom and Ruby the red head.**


	6. The end!

**Sorry for the long wait, I was sick. But I did brainstorm. This is what came out of it. Enjoy... btw this is...:'( The end.**

Shaiden growled ferociously at Noah and tried to stand but her ankle would not permit her.

"How pathetic. Really it's like you try to be as idiotic looking as possible." Orion sneered at the group but aiming it mostly at the ninja. At this point Noah had backed into the shadows. Smart. He knew a battle was about to go down. Thorne, Ballista, Skabb, and Croc looked at each other. Battle plans were being passed between them silently. Thorne whispered a countdown. 3,2,1...

Skabb ran back to the castle for backup, Ballista and Crocness took on Ruby, and Thorne challenged Orion.

"What does that leave me to do?" Gildar asked while looking in the mirror.

"Watch Shaiden and keep her safe. I'm counting on you." Thorne was currently fighting and talking at the same time. He was doing so well against Orion...until, he found out that he had telepathy. He picked the alchemist up of his feet. and knocked him unconscious on a wall. He "disposed" of Thorne in a soundproof dungeon that overlooked the battle. He awoke and groaned. He had seen what was happening and didn't like it. It started well, Orion stayed away from Gildar and Shaiden to watch his new prodigy , Ruby. Ballista hit her high with Croc hit her low. Ballista threw an uppercut to the red streaked girl which caused her to lower her head and allow Croc to swipe her feet out from underneath her. The girls had defeated her fair and square. But remember, that's not how Orion plays. He picked them up with his mind and flung them hard into distant trees. This caused them to scream. This caused Gildar to look up. He was worried about the two. They were tough but they haven't emerged yet, making them vulnerable. Forgetting about another person's vulnerability, he attacked Orion. He had forgotten all about the little ninja. Thorn was fuming. He was also worried about the girls, but he would never leave someone that was hurt completely unattended. He thought of one person he had not seen in the battle and was worried about his sister and where he may be. His fears came true. Out of the shadows a kick flew to the side of his sisters face. Almost. She grabbed it in midair and twisted.

"I am still a ninja you know." She answered to the boy who was now on her level.

"Yeah I know. But you're still hurt you know." With that he did the same move to her ankle that she did to his. She screamed out in pain causing the viking to turn around...Crap. He forgot about her. He was so focused on helping her that he was caught by the hilt of a sword, pinned to the ground, and had the sword pointed down at him.

"Any last words viking?" Orion asked with a cocky smile on his face. Gildar smiled the same smile back.

"Yeah don't turn around." This caused the cruel man to turn around. He came face to face with a fistfull of Croc.

"Ah ex wives. You're always gonna be terrified of them."Gildar stated with his award winning smile while Croc pulled him up. She glared at him then heard fighting going on from behind them. She saw Shaiden looking quite queasy from pain. Her face had turned palish green. She then saw the guy, Noah, fighting a brave soul. Kook. She had forgotten he was flying above them. She turned to speak to Gildar to find out that he wasn't there. He soon came walking back with Thorne.

"Oh and where were you Thorne?" She asked angrily.

"I was capture by the stupid Orion. Did you know he had telepathy?" He asked rubbing the back of his head where he was slammed against the wall.

"Ha of course not. How could you allow yourself to be picked up and thrown though?" She asked.

"Yeah, I saw you and Ballista go flying to. Speaking of which, Gildar! Why on earth did you leave Shaiden." He answered then remembered his sister. He turned just as Kook finished off the teen. He then saw him pick up his sister and return her to the castle. He didn't even look back at the others. Later on after they found Ballista, they returned to the castle. All Thorne and Gildar had were a few scrapes and bumps, Ballista had "tree burn", it's like carpet burn but it comes from trees, and Croc sprained her wrist. Thorne passed Kook in the hallway. He only had a few cuts himself.

"KOOK!" Thorne made himself seem angry.

"Look Thorne, I'm tired and I don't even want to deal with you right now." Kook muttered quietly.

"What! Who do think you are?" Thorne made himself seem even more mad. "Don't even bother answering, because I'll tell you who you are. You're the one that saved my sister. Thank you." Thorne allowed himself and a small smile at the birds relieved face.

"You might want to go see her mate. She's going a little stir crazy not being able to defend for a while and could use the company." The bird then trotted to his room where he fell asleep and dreamed about Robins, Canaries, and Blue Jays.

Thorne did go see his sister. It was awkward. When he walked in she looked at him with deep brown eyes and turned onto her other side so that she didn't have to face him.

Thorne let out a sigh. "Shaiden I'm sorry. This is all my fault. You're on f the smartest, strongest, and toughest girls I know. I'm glad you followed me here from England. If you hadn't I might be in jail for the murdering of a certain bird. I don't think of you as a tagalong. You aren't annoying. You're my little sister. Please forgive me."

"Well in that case... no." Shaiden wa still turned towards the wall.

"What? Why?"

"I can't accept an apology from someone who did nothing wrong." She turned towards him with a wince as she had to turn her ankle but then smiled. "I'm smart enough to know a phony British accent when I hear one. I know it wasn't you. Nice touch with the apology though. I left my splatana here on purpose. I knew you'd follow me." She looked at his astonished face.

"You little twit! You had us on a wild goose chase for nothing." He was only joking and she laughed.

"Not for nothing, I got a pretty good ego boost out of this."

A few weeks later Shaiden was back on her feet and defending the moat with Ballista and he brother. An attacker named Noah came though and Shaiden nailed him. They Ballista abolished another attacker named Ruby. And finally, Thorne took good care of an attacker named Orion and placed him in the dungeon.


End file.
